Through the Eyes of a Cowboy
by Silver345
Summary: A series of drabbles of the existing episodes, seen from the eyes of Lucas Friar. Many shippings depending on what happened in the episodes, but mainly Lucaya/Rucas
1. Cowboy Meets New York and Girls

A fic for all the other people who feel like there should be more Lucas centric episodes. I mean, theres loads of episodes about Riley and Maya of course, and Farkle gets a few moments in the spotlight (he should still get more) but I feel like no one ever seems to ask what Lucas thinks or feels. They tried to make some episodes for him, but they all end up centered more around Riley or Maya. These will be episodes from the eyes of Lucas Friar, usually in pairs depending on how long they are. So, here's this, starting with Girl Meets World and Girl Meets Boy. Enjoy!

* * *

You aren't sure if you like New York yet. Theres too many people and too few animals and just _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ of everything wrong and _toofewtoofewtoofew_ of everything you've come to love. You know its your fault your here, but as you sit on the subway on your way to school, being constantly jostled by everyone's shoulders and sworn at when you knock someone else and being deafened by the constant noise you can't help but blame your father who got himself transferred to New York of all the places in America.

But suddenly you look up and you see a gorgeous blonde girl grinning at you and you can't help but smile back. And your smile falters a bit when she starts walking over to you, because Texas was filled with shy sweet little girls who bat their eyelashes and won't look you straight in the eye and you don't think you're ready for any domineering city girls just yet. So when she introduces herself and tells you you're cute, you smile again because if city girls all just tell you exactly how they feel about you then that might not be the worst thing to deal with. But then she keeps _talkingtalkingtalking_ and suddenly you've had your first girlfriend in New York and your first relationship that's ended in flames all within the span of a few seconds. So you just follow her back to her previous spot with your eyes and you can't help but stare because you're confused and you don't think you've ever seen someone so beautiful. And when theres suddenly a pretty brunette flying into your lap you really wonder if pretty girls fall out of the sky in New York (Which is stupid you know, because you're in the subway).

And she giggles and its adorable and you smile because she reminds you of Texas with her shy smile and her eyes looking anywhere but at yours. And you momentarily think of the blonde girl and realize you've already forgotten her name (because you're thirteen and she's pretty and its really very hard to think when you're a thirteen year old with a pretty girl sitting on your lap). But you think that's okay because you don't think you're ready for scary city girls yet and this sweet city girl that reminds you of Texas is really very nice.

So when you walk into your classroom after getting your papers together and you see both girls sitting in the front of your class you smile wide. Because maybe New York isn't so bad after all.

You come in to school the next day with your homework completed, which you're proud of since you hadn't bothered back in Texas and you wonder if the two girls in front of you will be running the class again because it's interesting and not even he had the courage to do that back at his old school. And you're a little bit confused and in awe when the blonde starts a homework rebellion and tries to burn the homework. And at first all you feel is respect for that fiery girl until you realize that this is the kind of thing you used to do and panic grips your heart. You ask the brunette to stop her friend as you hold your jacket over yours and her head because you don't want her to go too far like you did. She seems reluctant for some reason and you consider stepping in yourself, but you remember that you just met these girls and it might not be the best idea to bring that kind of attention to yourself that quickly.

The next day it seems like the situation is resolved when you ride the subway with the girls and the boy who you've found is a bit of a genius. And you're happy because the brunette has promised to never let the blonde go too far and you're glad she has someone like that because you sure as heck didn't.

* * *

The brunette likes to text you a lot even when you know she's standing a few feet away from you. It's sweet and a little awkward and you're not sure you've ever met anyone as cute as she is. So when your teacher pairs you for a project and takes your phones, you wonder how she'll be able to cope (you wonder how _you'll_ be able to cope).

It doesn't start well. When you get to the library with your three new friends, they act like they've never been in a library. You know your way around, you lived in an area of Austin directly under a cell tower so your internet was choppy at best. Books were a reliable source of information. So when you immediately find the perfect book to start your project with and the feisty blonde snatches it out of your hands, you're a little annoyed because you know she was probably waiting for you to find something just so she could take it. In all honesty she probably would have found a book easily by herself, but she probably wanted to take yours. She's mean that way, but you don't think you hate it. It's funny to be honest.

When the genius and the blonde go off on their own to work on their project, you are left alone with the brunette. It's almost painful because you can't think of anything to say and she's not helping either. You look over and meet her eyes and you can tell that she's terrified.

The librarian calls her over to tell her something and you sit at the table by yourself wondering how this is supposed to work. You've never had this much difficulty talking to girls, but you can't help but be nervous around her. You feel like it's just what you're supposed to do.

So when she asks you about Texas, you're overjoyed. There's lots of good things you can tell her about there, you lived there for most of your life.

She seems genuinely interested in what you're telling her and that makes your stories feel even more special than they already were to you. You tell her how you helped a horse give birth and the look of awe on her face reminds you of the day it happened. So you keep going and tell her that you want to be a veterinarian when you grow up (you never told anyone else because what would it look like if 'Big Bad Friar' wanted to be an animal doctor in the future?). And you can't stop telling her things because she looks so interested and its making you feel extremely confident in yourself (because no one has ever really listened to you like this before and that's pretty big for a thirteen year old). When you went home that night, you felt happier than you had in a long time.

You give your presentation with the brunette and you get a big red A because even if your teacher doesn't want to admit it, you two did a good job. You think you kind of like the brunette and you bet your teacher never meant to teach you how to feel things like this.

* * *

My head cannon is that Lucas was just like Maya without Riley back in Texas and he went too far one day, landing him in New York. Just to clarify. Drop a review if you'd like and there should be more later.


	2. Cowboy Meets Grown Ups and the Game

Here you are, enjoy!

* * *

The next day you met another girl. She's also pretty, but in a completely different way. She really likes talking to you, but she likes to talk a lot more than the other brunette and you can't tell her much because the only time you get is when she takes a breath and she breathe's pretty fast. She's a lot more confident that the first girl you met and it's intimidating to say the least. Frankly, you're relieved when your familiar three friends walk in, but the other girl keeps talking to you and distracting you from the lesson. She keeps talking about how grown up she is and you wonder how she can be so grown up if she doesn't know how to listen?

When the 'grown up' girl starts talking about the movies, your stomach drops because you know where this is going and you don't want to make her upset, especially in the middle of class. But before you know it, she's somehow cornered you into a movie date and you're disappointed that you and the other three were going to make your plans after school because if it had happened earlier, you could have turned her down for a more logical reason. She pokes your nose and you furrow your eyebrows because she's kind of weird and you're not overjoyed that you're going on a date with her.

So when your awkward brunette friend dashes in to 'save the day' telling the girl that she can do just as well as she can, and proceeds to try and tap your nose, you're _sososo_ thankful. A little less so when she accidentally pokes her finger into your nose, but you still don't think you've ever met anyone cuter. So you sit there and wait for her to react, but when she makes it clear that she's too scared to move any time soon, inwardly you 'awww' because she's _adorable._ You hope she doesn't let this get to her because you're honestly just glad she tried to save you from going on a date with this other girl.

So at lunch the next day, after getting your lunch, you make a beeline for the table already inhabited by the three you already have become friends with. However, the 'grown up' still manages to lead you away to sit with her even as you send a plea for help over your shoulder to your friends. So when the brunette swoops in to the rescue once again (albeit without as much flamboyance as last time seeing as that went a little badly). You're proud of her for dealing with this in such a mature manner, but before that can become a full thought, theres suddenly mashed potato in your face. Turning to the 'grown up' who apparently can't keep her hands out of _your_ food, you raise a confused eyebrow but before you can ask, you have a detention and your lunch period is officially ruined.

You're beginning to think that rather than being a boy that this girl really wanted a date with, you've become more of a tug of war rope and somehow this bulldozer of a girl is _this_ close to dragging your new friends into the mud. It's not a nice feeling.

So when the brunette and the blonde are sitting in their usual spots when you walk in for detention, (after telling your football coach that you will have to miss practice because _apparently_ the 'grown up' thing to do is keep running backs from attending practice and therefore keep them from playing in Friday's game) you're relieved because the brunette is always there trying to help you and the blonde is always following from a respectful distance as more of a supportive presence. And you're suddenly glad you've met such loyal friends because moments later the goofy genius has wandered into the classroom despite the fact that no one assigned him detention and he's sitting next to you to support you as well.

With your friends sitting around you, you get a great idea. Looking directly at the brunette, you decide, why not invite all three of them instead of just the sweet girl who's always got your back? The blonde and the genius have proved that they stick by you as well. When the 'grown up' protests, you see a slow smile spread across the blonde's face and you know she sees exactly what you're doing. You continue and soon enough, rather than a movie date with a girl who isn't very nice to you, you've got a movie date with three of your new friends and you wouldn't have it any other way.

So you and the blonde convince the others to see a scary movie just for the irony of it and you spend four hours laughing with the blonde as she predicts exactly what happens next while the genius screams and brunette grabs your arms and squeaks every time the predictable killer appears. And you know theres no other way you'd rather spend your Saturday.

* * *

When you get to school one day, she greets you with a raised hand while her friend tries to get her to act less awkward, but its cute so you don't mind (because you're thirteen and you get goofy around cute girls). Then the blonde asks if you're going to the dance and calls you Heehaw. You smirk while she tries to hurt you and fight back with an overly polite answer that makes her shudder in annoyance. Its odd because no one has ever had the courage to say something like that to you and for some reason you're _letting_ her.

You feel a surge of excitement with this new kind of game and you like it. Its kind of thrilling and you've always liked games. No one at your school in Texas acted like this so you pat yourself on the back for picking up the rules so quickly (its weird that she usually has a different effect on you than the brunette because they're both pretty girls but theres just something different about the blonde).

The brunette not-so-nonchalantly asks again if you're going to the dance and you realize you were so caught up in the game that you never answered. You smile at her because she's so sweet but before you can answer, the blonde makes a barfing noise at the cutesy exchange and tries to mock you by imitating the dance she thinks you'll be doing. But you ignore her and keep talking to her best friend because that's how you're supposed to play the game isn't it?

So while you're walking to class with the sweet girl with big brown doe eyes, you're thinking about how you beat the beautiful, sarcastic girl with bright blue eyes at her own game and you don't realize that the silly, adorable one is talking to you. And you wonder why that is.

When you get your essay back in history class, you're pleased to hear your teacher say 'Nice work' and to see an A on the top in bold red ink. You're doing much better than at your old school and you're glad to have a new start.

But all those good feelings are gone when you hear the pain in the blonde's voice when she asks about her failure. You don't want her to fail. You failed and you don't want anyone else to do the same. So when she walks out of the classroom your heart just about walks out with her because even if you aren't good friends yet, you know what it's like to feel like a failure. And when the brunette walks out after her you don't bat an eye because you're still thinking about how you hope the blonde is okay. It's strange because she was never very nice to you but you still care.

You later find out that your teacher talked to her and explained that he doesn't want her to fail and that it can be easy for her to succeed. You're glad that she has someone else that she knows believes in her because you know she's strong and she could go far in life.

You go to the dance and you dance with the sweet girl for a lot of the night because you think you kind of sort of like her and she really likes dancing with you. When you see the blonde girl she laughs and comments about your cowboy hat and asks if its just for her (she doesn't need confirmation that it actually is so you aren't giving it) and you tell her that you actually put thought into the game (because you actually do) and when you put the rose in her mouth she shudders and you remember that your mother thought it was for the pretty brunette girl you told her about (she doesn't need to know that it actually wasn't)

And you keep dancing with the brunette because thats what your supposed to do.


	3. Cowboy Meets his Moment and Hurt

Just a short chapter for today. Setting is GM Truth and GM Maya's Mother. Enjoy!

* * *

You're Romeo in Romeo and Juliet and the pretty brunette is Juliet. You're saying the lines you memorized and you're about to kiss her because that's what you're supposed to do. You can't help but realize how familiar it feels to be reading off lines and acting because thats what you're _supposed_ to do. So when the spear carrier fights you off and goes in for a kiss with her (and somehow the blonde as well, you don't really understand how that happened), you feel a little relieved because for once nothing happening is _supposed_ to happen and thats kind of exciting.

You recite the lines again after your genius friend has left the stage for the second time this week and the brunette giggles. But you don't kiss her when the cue should have come, you say hi instead. You talk about how its weird that the boy in the turtleneck sweater stole 'your moment' and she flushes when she asks vaguely if you really thought it was (not so subtly asking if your moment would be kissing her). You tell her it wouldn't be and that your moment will be _your_ moment and you wonder briefly if she will be part of that moment when it happens. Then you wonder if there could be anyone else in that moment and your thoughts go to the blonde as you walk away. Because you know you like the brunette, but you also think you like the blonde.

* * *

You're in history one day and its career day. Your father is off doing whatever it is he does on the army base and your mama is a stay at home mom so no one came for you, but you're okay with it. The blonde's mother didn't come either and she says she's okay but you wonder if she really is because as far as you can see, her mother was supposed to come.

The next day, a blonde woman comes in and she is introduced as the mother of the girl who sits in front of you. The girl shakes her head in embarrassment as her mom acts out some scene from a soap opera and if someone asked you, you don't think you'd even be able to be polite about how bad it was. So when her mother leaves the room and the blonde follows after her, you see the hurt in her eyes and you really wonder if she's really okay.

When the brunette unveils phase one of her scheme to fix her best friend's relationship with her mother, you understand why the blonde is upset. You understand that some things can't be fixed so easily, if it were easy, you'd still be in Texas. So when the first flick of paint flies from the blonde's brush, you run. You run along with the rest of your class because you know that they both think they're right. And a fight between two people that truly believe they are right is a dangerous thing because they won't stop.

You respect the sweet brunette for wanting her friend to have happiness, but you know she's wrong and this fight will get ugly. And when you find out the brunette invited the blonde's mother you grit your teeth and glance over at the blonde girl because you're scared that this is going to hurt her a lot (because even though you're a thirteen year old boy you still can be sensitive).

The mother never showed up and you see the look in the blonde's eyes when she says it. Her friend is in shock and you think bittersweetly that its adorable that the brunette has so much faith in people, but it caused some hurt today. And when the genius begins a question about the half of the woman in the picture your smile drops and you wrap your arms over his mouth because can't they see they've hurt this girl enough? You wish you moved faster because when you see the girl's 'okay' facade drop your heart just about breaks for her.

And you think this is probably the most vulnerable you've ever seen her because when she puts her art on display, she's putting her feelings on display as well. The brunette marches out shortly after to find the blonde's mom and you're sad because you know that theres nothing she can do despite all the hope she has that makes her so sweet and gentle.

You find out the next day that the brunette was finally able to come to terms with the fact that her best friend's mom shows her love in her own way. And you're glad because you hope that means that the blonde won't get hurt nearly as much anymore.


	4. Cowboy Meets Appearance and Thankfulness

Its weird that I imagine Lucas getting semi-different lessons from the things they're learning in class. Heres the next part

* * *

When your teacher gives you a gift as part of the lesson, you don't expect it. You read the card aloud and grin wide when he's successfully helped you in making the blonde dance on the teachers desk. She glares at you, but you like messing with her, it makes life exciting.

You go to the genius' debate tournament and it's exciting for you. There wasn't a debate team back in Texas and you doubt you would have joined if there had been. But your spirits drop when he loses once again to the rivaling school. You talk to some of the other kids on the team and you're surprised to hear that they cover a lot of issues that you have strong opinions on. You have some pretty good arguments too. And you wonder if they need any more members because you're sure you can handle something like this as well as football.

So the next day, you walk into your history classroom where they're having the debate team meeting. You try to assimilate into their group, but the other members are uneasy because you seem like more of a jock. Your best friend stands up for you, saying that they shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And you smile awkwardly because _you_ know that you're hiding behind a lot more than a cover, you've built up a cover, a thick authors note, and a preface for the entire time you've been at this school. You look like a jock, you act like a cowboy (apparently), and you've pretended to be Mr. Perfect. You're not sure what you're really hiding under all that, but you hope no one reads it yet. You have to find out what kind of story you have before you let other people see it.

The girls walk in and the first thing you notice is that the blonde is wearing glasses. You know she doesn't need them, so you question it. You're told that its an experiment to see if people will treat her differently and so far, the debate members are flocking around her. You thinks it's weird that this would be such a big change for them, you know who she is still. She's always been a little spitfire and she still is even with the addition of eyewear (which actually made her look really adorable, you're not going to lie). They tell your genius friend that they have a girl they want him to meet and tell you that you can meet them at the bakery when your mama lets you leave after your homework.

When you show up at the bakery, you officially meet your friend's rival for the first time. The blonde and the brunette have given her a makeover, and you tell her she looks nice. She gets nervous when she sees you and you're a little confused because this isn't the evil genius you were expecting. She seems to be flustered which is not a word that has been used to describe her when you asked the members of the debate team. Per your best friend's request, you sit next to her, and when she asks you if you want to be her mate, you can't help the mildly fearful look that appears on your face. She keeps talking and you're a little concerned because it appears that she has developed some kind of infatuation with you.

When the mop headed brunette confirms that you will probably be a distraction to his rival in the next debate, you smile at him. You finally understand what he was trying to get at and if he's right, this win could go to JQA middle school this time around. You leave with him when it's time for the debate team meeting and you're excited to prepare for your first debate.

What you didn't anticipate is that he would be preparing you more by using scientific sources to 'pretty' you up so that you're the ultimate distractor for the girl on the other team rather than preparing you with sound and logical arguments for the actual debate. And you wonder if the only way they see you is as a perfect, pretty face. It bothers you. But they let you voice the concluding statement after it all and you think you did a pretty convincing job of it even though you lost.

You go out to the bakery afterwards for a snack and to talk with your friends. Your friend's rival asks you out and the brunette gets a little possessive (which is adorable to you). A slow smile spreads across the blonde's face as she realizes that you're being used to make the genius jealous. You smirk as you realize how true that statement is, and you're a little amused and a tad hurt, but when your friend's joke with you, you're okay with it because you have them and that's just enough for you.

* * *

You and your genius best friend have found that the cafeteria food works better as building material than as food. So, one day you decide to make Mt Blah with his scientific knowledge and your knack for construction. When the food volcano explodes, you grin because you should do this every time you have lunch. You know its a little rebellious for your new persona, but it's fun and you've got the good kids in on it so you think you're okay.

Because of the food-cano (as you and your friend are lovingly dubbing it), the girls are assigned cafeteria duty as their elective. You and the genius laugh at their misfortune until you're assigned janitorial services. So for forty five minutes of the day, you help clean up after your classmates' messes and provide maintenance for the different teachers (although you do most of the heavy lifting of books and desks because your friend has the muscle mass of a bean sprout). And you're mopping throw up off the floors and you wonder why everyone in this school has such a weak stomach as you hear the disgusting sound of another kid's lunch exiting his body. You're beginning to understand your teachers reasoning for putting you in this elective because you're understanding what it really means to be forgotten.

So when you present to the class what you've learned from working with the janitor, you think you've grown up a little, not just because it was hard and mildly terrifying, but also because you now understand that you aren't the center of the universe.

Now that you've had this experience, you notice things a lot more. Like how the lunch lady always smiles at each student whether they smile back or not. And how the janitor is always swooping in to take dishes or clean up a little spill. You're going to try and notice a whole lot more now, because you wonder how much else you've missed by being absorbed with your own needs. So when you get home from school, you give your mama a hug and help her with dinner because you just realized that you have a home cooked meal every day and that must take a lot of work. And today, you're truly thankful for the behind the scenes people.


	5. Cowboy Meets Anger and Faking it

Another installment for you guys. This is from GM Flaws and GM Friendship.

* * *

The day you find that your genius friend is being bullied is a bad day. When you and the blonde follow the brunette to find him, she tells you that someone called him a nothing. You're angry, but the blonde is angrier. She marches out to find the bully and give him a piece of her mind, but you pick her up to stop her. The thought runs through your mind that you like the feel of holding her (because even though you're almost fourteen now she's still beautiful and you still can't really think straight around pretty girls much less gorgeous ones), but you clear it from your head because you need to focus right now.

It hurts you when he asks you why you're his friend because it seems like everyone's been doing that a lot lately and you wonder why oh why they doubt you so much? You wonder if they've seen through you and they know exactly what you did back in Texas but you push the thought aside because you know its irrational. You push a lot away these days and you wonder why, but before its a real thought you've pushed it away as well. Because you're a runner and you run from your problems and you know it, but you just want to be the best you can right now.

When you're discussing what should be done about your friend in the mystical bay window, you can't help but ask if they discuss you there. They don't want to give an answer and even though you press, you don't get one so you drop it (you still want to know). Trying to change the topic, the blonde says that they just need to find who's bullying your friend because then you'll 'take care' of him. You feel a panic setting in because you know _part_ of you wants to and that _all_ of you could, but you know another _part_ of you is telling you not to go too far and that _all_ of you shouldn't.

So you tell her that violence isn't the answer. And you sure as heck remember it when you're shoving the bully who you thought was your friend into the wall because how dare he say something like that? And you're mad because you don't understand how you let yourself be friends with someone that would do something like this even though you realize that this could get out of hand quickly. And she tells you not to. The blonde girl who was just about to do the same thing a day ago is telling you to stop and it's annoying because you know she's right but you really want to. She can tell that you want to (how does she always know?) and she jumps on your back and you know you could have dropped her right then and there but she's all that's keeping you stable right now so you let her. You only tell her to get off when you think you've cooled down enough and now her presence is making a blush creep up your neck (because you're almost fourteen but that girl sure as heck has some crazy effect on you).

You explain as calmly as possible that these people are your friends no matter what and when the genius falls out of the sky you rethink your theory back from your first day on the subway (because maybe its good friends that fall out of the sky, not just pretty girls).

The next day when you get someone to write 'Mr. Perfect' for you on your forehead, you bite your lip because it almost feels like you're lying to them, because you know you're definitely not, but its what they all see you as. And you look at the brunette's 'Insecure' and the blonde's 'Broken' and you're heart breaks again (that's all it seems to do these days) because its a sad world when two wonderful girls like these can have problems like this. You know you really like the brunette and you know you want the blonde to be happy because that's what makes everything perfect. And that seems to be your flaw. But you know everything will be okay even if its not perfect because you're working on it.

* * *

You visited your friends in Texas again. You couldn't wait to see them and tell them all about your New York friends. The genius who's loyal and kind, the pretty brunette, and the blonde beauty. You're glad these friends don't live even in the same state as the ones back in New York because these Texans have a tendency towards running their mouths and you know for sure that if the three were here, what you said about them would find its way to their ears in no time at all. You didn't say anything bad, but you've told your Texan friends exactly how you feel about each of them and that could get embarrassing.

When you come back, the blonde makes fun of you for it. You see the hurt in the brunette's eyes because she wonders if you think they're really your friends since you always go back to your Texan friends. You feel bad, but you also feel bad for not telling them about who you really are and you've decided to make no amends to that situation.

So its strange when the kid behind you is labeled as 'the Rebel' instead of you, because thats what you always were. They tell you you're the 'Good Guy' and you're scared because you've never been that before and you wonder how long you can keep that up. But your new genius best friend tells you you're good at it and it boosts your confidence and you think that maybe they'll never even know. So you run for president with the prompting of the brunette and you thank her for having faith in you. She smiles and awkwardly tells you you're welcome with her little chocolate brown doe eyes and your insides melt (because even if you just turned fourteen girls like her still do that to you).

So the next day you give a campaign speech stressing the right to freedom and feeling very patriotic and you think you might just be able to pull of this whole 'Good Guy' thing. It's what you're supposed to do isn't it? Its why you told the girls not to go after your friend running for dictator, its why you ran as a representative of democracy, its why you do anything at all these days. Why doesn't it feel quite like the real you?

You hear the blonde say that she's going to find out whatever you're hiding and you're scared. Beyond scared. Because this was your new start and you don't need to be 'the Rebel' again because that's not quite you anymore. You're confused and you don't know who you are (who does when you're fourteen?). All you know is who you're supposed to be and you're not even sure thats right anymore.

When they hear your conversation with your dad about going back to Texas, you see their eyes when you say you never wanted to come to New York in the first place. They're hurt. And part of you is relieved, and the other part is upset. Because now they have something on you thats not the secret about your past that you want to keep to your grave, but now they know something you wish had also stayed hidden, albeit with much less fervor. You want them to like you because you know you like the brunette and you think you like the blonde, but you're not sure if they do anymore. So you walk away slowly and you wonder how your life got so complicated in the last couple years.

They want to show a new campaign video that won't change the election results at all, but if its what you think it is, its sure to give the class a reason to hate you. It hurts that they would do something like this to you and you're not sure you have any friends here anymore. So when you see two of your best friends from Texas on the screen your face lights up and the girls smile at you with wide grins and you realize that you know you like both of them now.

You appoint your genius best friend as your vice president, and the blonde as your secretary because you know you like them. And the brunette becomes your princess and you ride away on a white horse because its perfect. Exactly what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let the sweet wonderful girl be a princess because its her dream. You're okay with doing what you're supposed to do this time. You know you like your mop haired best friend and the snarky girl, but you know that you _like_ the brunette.

That night you call the two friends that made the video for your campaign. You thank them for not saying anything about what you were back then and you inquire on the absence of your best friend (because those two are great and all, but there's not much that can replace a best friend). They tell you that the dark skinned boy was sick when they were filming and couldn't stand the thought of gorgeous New York girls seeing him looking all disgusting. You laugh and keep talking to them for hours into the night.


	6. Cowboy Meets Family, Schemes and Emotion

The first two were pretty short, so I added in a third episode for this chapter. This is GM Game Night, GM Master Plan, and GM First Date.

* * *

You're invited to family game night at the brunette's apartment and you're confused by that because _family_ is in the name and that makes you wonder how she sees you. You accept anyway because you just recently reached the conclusion that you _like_ her and that makes you want to be around her a lot.

So you don't really understand the twinge of jealously you get when the blonde claims the brunette's uncle as hers. And you _really_ don't understand your relief when Uncle Boing takes himself out of the game and plays game show host. But she doesn't stop fawning over him so that still annoys you for some reason, because you know you _like_ the brunette and you think you like the blonde and whatever it is you're feeling doesn't seem like the way this is supposed to go.

In the game it somehow manages to address everything thats happening in the brunette's life just like class and that much drama makes you uncomfortable. So when everyone is talking about winning, you just want to go home. You have you're own family drama and you don't need anyone else's on top of that. But the brunette insists you all play the long game when she has a chance to win it all and you're disappointed because honestly you have some stuff to resolve with your mama and you just need to give her a hug. You two got into an argument before you left and you feel bad now but this game just goes on and on. So you sit, slouched in a blanket as you lean against the couch for long hours during the night, wondering when you'll get to patch things up. You understand that you don't know them all well enough so they don't know enough to deal with your problems too, but don't they know that you still have them?

And so when the game ends, you smile in relief, but your mood is soured when the blonde flirts with Uncle Boing one last time before you all go to sleep. But you go home and you end up with a hug from your mom and apologies on both sides and you think that it'll be okay for tonight.

* * *

When you came in the window of the brunette's room, you had no idea it was the blonde's birthday. No one had thought to tell you, but you were somewhat upset that you hadn't gotten her a present. But they were trying to make you part of a scheme to get her the best present a girl like her could ask for, a father. You're a little concerned because the last time they meddled in the blonde's family life, it caused her a lot of hurt and you don't want that for her. But you think and it would make her _sososo_ happy if you could pull off this grand scheme. So you agreed to join in and they said that you could be 'the face' of the operation. Which was flattering, but was that really all they thought you were?

Phase two of the scheme called for you to use your rope skills from back in Texas. So, glancing nervously at the gorgeous birthday girl, you shift your rope in your hand. After she looks at you suspiciously, you lunge towards her and tie her up using the entirety of the rope. She glares at her friend and you can't help but laugh, because she's really cute when she's all angry like this. But your smile drops from your face when she voices her concerns; she's scared her mother to drive this man away. And you wonder if this is a good idea for a split second before you're absorbed with fleeing from this impossibly fiery girl who seems to have the power to drag the bed you attached the end of the rope to (and you'd be lying if you said you weren't somewhat turned on by this because you're fourteen and you've always had a thing for tough girls).

And when she punches you really hard when she sees you at school on Monday for tying her up, you don't care that it hurts more because of her new friendship ring, you're just happy that she seems a lot happier than before. And when she shows you the locket her mother and possible father gave her, you smile because she's so excited and it warms your heart and makes you feel tingles in your stomach all day because you're just _sososo_ happy that things are finally going her way.

* * *

Its an average day towards the end of the year when you walk down the stairs to the ground level of JQA middle school and you see her. The brunette turns around and you smile, but before you can say hello, you teacher runs in and carries her away. You're confused and a little hurt that he still doesn't trust you (especially when he tries to lock the door on you) and when you walk in you make sure he knows. You know he knows what you used to be, but you've practically been a perfect student for this last year and you wonder when he's going to trust you. He seems convinced that you're going to take his daughter on a date and everyone else seems to be expecting the same thing. You're a little annoyed because you know you _like_ the sweet wonderful girl, but you don't know if you _like_ her enough to take her on a date. And recently you've been pretty confused because you wonder if you're starting to think that you might maybe _like_ the blonde too and you wonder how its possible to _like_ two girls at once?

So you're pretty sure asking the brunette out is what you're supposed to do and you hope that if you go on a date with her, all the crazy messed up thoughts in your head will somehow straighten out and you raise your hand to ask a completely hypothetical question about the whole situation. But you're teacher knows what you want to ask so he never calls on you and you put your hand down and wonder why no one seems to care what you feel.

When you're talking to your genius best friend, he tells you that he's always seen you as a bit of a threat (and you wonder _whywhywhy_ does no one trust you?!). But he follows up by telling you that you're the solution to his problem of which out of the blonde and the brunette to ask out. You ask what would happen if you ask one of them out and he replies that the other one is his. You assume he must believe that the one you're thinking of is the brunette because its apparently what's supposed to happen so you inquire about the other one.

Suddenly, the other one has asked you out. You're kind of shocked but a little shiver of excitement goes up your spine and you're utterly speechless. You see the shocked and horrified expression on the brunette's face, but you can't find it in you to care right now (because you're fourteen and a girl you might _like_ asked _you_ on a date and thats the coolest thing ever). You're not sure you ever gave an answer (actually you just sat there gaping like a trout and alternating between a smile and a confused frown) but she's gone before you know it and you're flustered and blushing and you don't know what to do.

When the blonde pulls you aside later that day, you don't know what to expect or how to feel. But when she tells you that asking you out was just a way to show Riley how simple it was and began outlining a scheme to allow Riley to go on a date with you. You're excited that she's giving you insight on how to do this, but at the same time you're a little disappointed, but you won't show her that.

So you show up at your teachers apartment and through a series of struggles in the path to speak to him, you ask him if you can take his daughter on a date. His one condition is that the blonde has to go out with your best friend on a double date. You can't help the twinge of… _something_ that you feel when she agrees, but you ignore it (because you're going on a date with a girl you know you _like_ and even if its not your first, it still makes you a little bit giddy).

You wait in the subway with the genius and he's nervous. You try to tell him that its okay because it will be just like any other time you all hang out, but then you see the girls. They've gotten themselves all dressed up and their gorgeous and you know you're going to remember this for a long time. The problem is you don't know which one to look at (because you know you _like_ the brunette and you are really starting to think that you might _like_ the blonde and you don't know how to handle it).

When you're on the subway, you notice before she does that the brunette's uncle is here too. He's with a girl and suddenly you're scared that the blonde is going to break. You see her eyes when the college boy leaves and you're heart breaks again a little. You realize you're supposed to be on a date with the brunette, but all your attention is on the blonde even if you can't hear what she's saying.

So you tell he brunette to go to her friend because neither of you are having fun knowing that she's hurting and she goes. You're happy because you see the smile reappear on the face of the fiery, tough girl you know and _like._ And then theres a pretty brunette in your lap and you get flashbacks to the first time you met the two (even as a fourteen year old you still get butterflies with a pretty brunette in your lap). Suddenly her lips are on yours and before you can understand what's happening, its over and she's smiling at you through her eyelashes and you've got a goofy grin spreading across her face because she's so sweet and cute that it just makes you happy. And for a moment, the blonde is out of mind because your sensed are smothered with the sweetness of the brunette holding your face in her hands.

* * *

So theres the end of Season 1! Woooo, Season 2 will be on the way as soon as I have time to watch through the episodes, so updates may not come for another week or so.


End file.
